Fifteen Years
by Tanydwr
Summary: Semisequel to 'The Elemental Guardians, oneshot. What happens in those fifteen years since Voldemort was defeated and Harry finishes his fifthyear? He has a godmother in hiding, after all. PreHBP.SBOC.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and his world are not mine. But all the OCs _are_!

**Summary:** What goes on behind the scenes, those fifteen years between the defeat of Voldemort and Harry Potter's sixth-year? What was Harry's life like at the Dursleys' as a child? What about all those people who were affected by the war just as badly as he?

**Notes:** Well, here it is, the in-between bit. This'll be a long 'one-shot'. You need to have read _The Elemental Guardians, a.k.a. Voldemort's Mistakes_ before reading this for it to make a great deal of sense, but it's not too bad. You probably _can_ still follow it – it'll just be more confusing than if you had. (And I will be re-writing _Elemental Guardians_ at some point. Try to make her character a bit more realistic, probably an extra chapter for that first summer, sorting out bits where the sequel changed later on, that sort of thing.)

For my views on HBP, refer to _Teasing, Teaching and Time-Travel,_ Chapter 14: Revelations. I finally updated it!

Also, in my story, Harry was born in 1987, and defeated Voldemort in 1988, so that's where the dates stem from.

And here is…

**Part 1½ of _Curses, Prophecies and the Elemental Guardians_**

**Fifteen Years**

**By Tanydwr**

_2nd November 1988, Hogwarts:_

"What happened?" A pale Remus Lupin asked.

"It appears that Sirius betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort." Dumbledore looked ashen. "Peter tracked him down. And Sirius killed him and twelve other people."

Remus fell into a chair. "I can't believe it! Why would Sirius do that? Surely Kathryn… Oh, Merlin, is Kathryn all right? And Selene? How did Harry survive?"

"Kathryn and Selene disappeared the same night Lily and James were murdered."

"What?"

"It's true. I don't know whether they're dead, or Kathryn had a vision, or she felt guilty about Sirius… I just cannot believe she didn't tell us this was going to happen. Lily and James are – were her best friends."

"She was so scared about changing the future. But it shattered Voldemort. That's what they're saying. The Killing Curse rebounded off Harry to destroy Voldemort. Though I don't believe that he's dead. He wasn't human enough to die."

Dumbledore sighed. "No, he wasn't. Lily died to save Harry, I think the love that she showed gave him a protection…"

Remus paused, eyes widening in realisation.

"Love… Of course! Our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. I had that class with them. Kathryn informed Professor Johnson that the only protection from Avada Kedavra was the love shown by someone to die for another. That it would create a barrier and reflect it back on the caster." Remus gasped. "She knew that it would protect Harry. And she was scared that warning them would mean Voldemort was never defeated."

"He isn't. Just at bay."

"Where is Kathryn now?" Remus asked.

"We don't know. I do know that the sapphire and the emerald are lit with the essence of an Elemental Guardian's soul. Kathryn is not dead."

"People in the wizarding world are beginning to believe she is. They're saying Sirius is crazy and killed her and his daughter before finishing off Peter." Remus looked sick. "I can't believe that. Sirius and Kathryn were soulmates."

"But the curse upon them…" Dumbledore's eyes lit again. "The curse. What if this is all part of it?"

"Voldemort attacking the Potters is part of their curse?"

"No! Kathryn's disappearance, Sirius' incarceration in Azkaban, his apparent madness. And Kathryn has left because she feels she cannot change the future."

"How can she survive? She has a baby to look after, she can't stay on the run…"

"She is a mistress of self-transfiguration, Remus. You know of your friends' extraordinary abilities. She can change her looks, she can change her daughter's. She's a skilled witch. Maybe she'll use this time for something important, but I do not know." Dumbledore sighed. "She won't return until the end of Harry's fifth year at school."

Remus looked angry. "Damn her! She's one of the strongest and most powerful witches alive, not mention an Auror and Unspeakable! She was our only contact in the Department of Mysteries."

"We must trust she has a reason for what she has done."

"It had better be good. Harry's stuck with those Muggles, and I'm the only one of his parents' closest friends left here. Alura and Damion live in America, Radella… well, you know where Radella is. Frank and Alice, well, they've got Neville to look after, and they're top Aurors, with the Potters and Blacks gone, our remaining Aurors have more than enough to do. And there are still supporters of Voldemort everywhere… I can't shake off the feeling…"

"Something will happen to them?"

"Yes. I'm sure it's something Kathryn said…" Remus scrunched up his face as though trying to remember something. "It was that same D.A.D.A. class. She said about working on a cure for those tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. She said that Voldemort's supporters would use it, and her eyes flickered to Frank and Alice, just for a second. Everything she has said, been afraid of, even hinted at, it's always come to pass!"

"Except for those she deliberately prevented from visions later on. Arthur Weasley's death, Moody's early retirement, the attack that would have killed Molly Weasley's unborn child, even while she was pregnant herself… Clearly, these people play roles in the future."

Remus nodded. "She said that the Weasleys would be important to Harry, that one of their children would be his best friend."

"Ronald. He's a few of months older, but he would enter school in the same year as Harry."

"So why did she leave?"

"She did not hear herself in her coma. In later visions, she commented of hints at something not in the books as she still describes them, but she could never work out what it was."

"Her." Remus gasped. "It's her."

"Yes. Let's hope she returns. Harry, apparently, will be alive at the end of Fifth-year, but from what she told me, it's going to be close. He'll need the protection of at least one of his Guardians, his Godmother, to help."

XXXXX

_6th November 1988, the Burrow:_

Percy Weasley was tired. For five days now, the family had been celebrating. He and his brothers revelled in the ability to play outside and not be instantly told off. However, the downside was that they'd been far too excited to sleep properly.

For him, that was catching up now.

The five-year-old (nearly six!) yawned. He felt lonely as well. The twins had each other to play with. Ron and Ginny were both too little (though he had played with Ron on occasion). His older brothers were both too old and at school. He wanted a friend to play with.

As he wandered around the garden, his eyes fell on a gnome jeering and poking something.

"Hey!" He yelled, running across the grass. "Leave it alone!"

The gnome scarpered, startled by the yell.

A large grey rat was shivering on the spot. It was missing a toe, and its whiskers were drooping.

"Hello." Percy greeted quietly. "Are you alright?"

Like all the Weasleys, Percy cared for animals. He had yet to become the rigid rule-follower he would be later in life.

"Come here." Percy called. He was startled when the rat obeyed. The boy lifted the rat (it was a boy) up and took him inside.

"Mummy! Mummy, I found this rat outside! The gnomes were hurting it!"

Molly Weasley stared at the creature for a moment, before burping Ginny. "That's lovely, Percy."

"Can I keep him?"

"Only if you promise to feed him and look after him. I don't want to have to." She warned, knowing it would be useless to deny him. Percy was as stubborn as the rest of the Weasleys.

Percy nodded eagerly.

"Very well then."

Grinning, Percy ran up the stairs, dubbing the rat in his arms 'Scabbers' for the scab where his toe had been.

Molly hoped that the rat would provide a friend for her son.

Peter Pettigrew grinned to himself, happy that he'd found the perfect hiding place.

XXXXX

_Mid-November, 1988, Rome:_

Kathryn Black stared at the mist over her belly in shock, amazement and sadness.

"It – it can't – I-I can't be…" She murmured, near incoherently.

"You _is_, Missie Kat." Peppy, the house-elf that had cared for Kat when she was small and gone to work for her on her parents' death, informed her tartly. "You is pregnant."

Kat blinked, and then began to moan. "Why? Why now?" She screamed at the ceiling. "He's gone, the curse is killing us, tearing us apart! And now I'm carrying his son?"

She fell to her knees, sobbing. Peppy hugged the woman around the shoulders. "It will be alright, Kitty-Kat. It will be alright." The house-elf promised.

Kathryn stood, picked up her fifteen-month-old daughter, and held her close. "We'll live, darling, while Daddy's gone. I promise. You and your brother."

XXXXX

_25th December 1988, Dursley household:_

"Stay there!" Petunia ordered the dark-haired toddler. "Naughty little boys like you don't get presents."

Harry looked up at her with confused, soulful emerald eyes. "P'ease?" He asked, hopefully.

"No!"

Petunia walked into the living room, where Vernon was playing with Dudley as the pudgy toddler opened his presents.

"Vernon, what _are_ we going to do about that boy?" Petunia asked him, groaning.

"Give him something worthless and let him be grateful for it. Stupid boy." Vernon muttered. "Him and his mother, and that bloody godmother of his… Freaks! Worthless, the lot of them!"

Petunia nodded. Sighing, she grabbed a tattered picture book the boy wouldn't be able to understand and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, where the boy was curled in a corner playing with a broken set of blocks.

"Here." She shoved the book into his hands. "Happy Christmas."

She couldn't help a slight smile as he looked up at her with gloriously happy eyes. "T'ank oo." He responded.

She gave a sharp nod and left.

XXXXX

_St Mungo's:_

Remus walked through the Spell Damage Ward of St Mungo's, intent on greeting that last of his friends.

He had once sworn never to enter this room again, but the loss of everyone – _everyone _– that had mattered meant he was alone. He didn't want her to be alone as well.

"Hello, Radella." He murmured, walking over to her bed and kissing her forehead softly. She made no response.

The room had been made somewhat homier over the years she had been staying there. A vase of fresh flowers stood beside her bed, a sofa sat against one wall, and her sheets were the ones had brought from their home shortly after the discovery of her broken mind. White, with delicate floral patterns, as oppose to the lime-green of St Mungo's standard sheets. Some enchanted Christmas lights had been put around her window, and a star with flashing colours sat in each corner of the room.

Even with Christmas decorations, the room still seemed like a prison to him. She was imprisoned. In her own mind, she was trapped forever. Cruciatus Curse during her first transformation into a werewolf.

Part of him was bitter about the fact that Sirius and Kathryn had come out of it relatively unharmed. He wondered, even now, had Sirius been working for Voldemort then? Was that why he and Kathryn still had their minds intact?

He still struggled to equate the man he had known with the one he had turned out to be. When had Sirius stopped being the man who protected the innocent, the doting father, the ridiculously sappy husband to become one of the people he had always professed to hate? And what had happened to Kathryn and Selene? Had he hurt them before he destroyed Peter? Had they escaped, realising that something was wrong? Or worse?

He looked back at Radella.

"It's funny, you know. It's like the Marauders and Enchanted never existed. I'm the last of the Marauders left. And Enchanted is broken into pieces. I barely hear from Alura and Damion. Lily's dead. Kat's either dead or disappeared. And you… You're stuck in here, stuck inside your own mind. The only time you feel is when you least want to be able to. You never even had a chance to cope with them sane, let alone catatonic." He held her hand close, and kissed her fingers softly. "I can only pray that the Death Eaters have finished. They haven't done anything since the few weeks after Voldemort's death. But what if they're waiting…"

He sat there for a bit longer. He talked to her, telling her about the world now. Dumbledore had disbanded the Order – or what was left of it. Harry was living with his aunt and uncle. Snape – of all people – was teaching potions at Hogwarts.

Finally he stopped, kissed her again, and walked out of the room.

"Remus!" A voice exclaimed.

He turned to see what was left of the Orenda family.

"Joseph. Or is it Jonah?" He asked.

"Joseph." The elder of the Orenda twins gave a grin. "How are you?"

"Tired. Confused. Lonely. You?"

Joseph nodded. "I know what you mean. Paul's staying with us for now. Hopefully Molly will take him for some of the summer, because we won't be here."

"Any word on Kathryn?" Remus asked.

Joseph shook his head. "None. Part of me hoped… Well, even after the coma, she still seemed quite close to Jack. She always had been before. We hoped that she'd visited."

Remus gave a nod.

"Hi Remus." Leila Orenda smiled. This was the second Orenda female, blonde-haired like her mother and big sister, she had also followed her eldest brother in profession. She was a Healer, working on the Spell Damage Department.

"Leila. How's work?" Remus asked.

She gave a derisive snort. "Quieter than it was. However, now it seems Mouldywart has evaporated, people are being stupid with magic again."

Remus tried not to wince at her use of the name Kathryn had practically patented.

"So, things are going better?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, while we've got time to do more research now, we're struggling to find cures for a number of ailments. Jack and Radella are just two of them. And Poppy…"

Remus squeezed her shoulder. "It'll be alright. Some day, somehow. If we find them…"

"She's not dead." Paul told him.

"What?"

"Kathryn." Adalia finished.

"We know…"

"She's not…"

"Dead." The twins and Leila explained, talking over each other.

"We can feel it, Remus." Joseph informed him.

"We know she and Selene are safe." Jonah explained.

"It's a family ability." Adalia – who would have been an Unspeakable if the Association of Magical Research hadn't picked her up first, despite being a sixth-year – explained. "We can sense other members. That's why deaths and incapacitations hurt so much. It's very common in old or large families."

"Just your siblings?" Remus asked, curious.

"Mainly them, but we can sense Uncle Sidus, Aunt Olivia and Celina to an extent." Leila replied. "I was talking to Molly a few days ago. She has the same thing with her children. Of course, she's also got a clock to keep an eye on them."

Remus gave a smile. "She's alive? She and Selene? They're safe? Si – no one hurt them?"

Jonah gave a nod. "They are unharmed. Sirius would never hurt them… Couldn't hurt them. It's unlikely…"

"What do you mean?"

"We've known since the first time they were possessed during their scene, Remus." Jonah explained. "The Curse of Kali had separated them."

Remus nodded, remembering his conversation with Dumbledore.

"Sirius could not have turned to evil. The Dog is loyal to a fault. The stone that grew little… he betrayed them." Leila's voice was odd and eerie and she stumbled back suddenly into a passing Healer.

The Healer's eyes widened as she fell into his arm. "Are you all right?" He asked her.

She gave a nod. "I – I think so…"

"You spent too much time around Kat, Leila." Jonah told her as the Healer helped her up.

"You sounded like her when she does her creepy 'telling truth and future' thing." Joseph explained.

"You've watched too many American TV shows." Leila informed him tartly. She turned to the Healer. "I'm sorry. I just got a bit faint. I'm –"

"Leila Orenda." The Healer grinned. "I'd need to be blind not to recognise a member of the Orenda clan."

Joseph raised a brow at the Healer's 'presumptuousness'. Remus grinned, recognising a protective big brother streak shining through.

"You are?" Jonah asked.

"Jason Dobbs." He grinned at her. "I was in the year above you. Ravenclaw."

Leila nodded. "Then you know of my family?" She asked.

Jason gave a laugh. "Definitely. The twins – pranksters and curse-breakers. Your eldest brother… I was so sorry to hear about him. I was due to begin learning under him when he was…"

The Orendas nodded.

"And your sister, Kathryn Orenda. She's still seen as a medical miracle."

Remus looked surprised. "What?"

"Her waking up from her coma." Leila explained. "They still don't have a true explanation for it."

Jason nodded. "I mean, even if it was just the Draught of Living Death, it still doesn't explain the fact that she awoke from it without an antidote. Some Healers also believed that her scar was given so Voldemort had a connection through which he could continue to dose her."

Joseph looked at him, surprised. "You said the name."

"Voldemort?" Jason asked, and answered the nod. "Dad's a Muggle. He didn't see the point in calling him You-Know-Who. I learnt a lot about Muggle history when he got into a rant about him. Particularly about Hitler and his likenesses to Grindelwald and Voldemort."

The twins, at the very least, looked somewhat impressed.

Remus looked at his watch, and sighed. "I'll see you around. I have… things to do."

And so he moved away from the group. He Apparated home.

And then he broke down for the fourth time since Hallowe'en.

XXXXX

_7th January 1989:_

"In Bellona's name…" Moody gasped, looking at the devastation that had been left by the brutality of the Lestranges and Barty Crouch's son.

They had been lucky in that Augusta Longbottom had gone to visit, noticed the screams, and immediately called for the Aurors. The Death Eaters had been taken in, and the Longbottoms themselves had been taken away, both completely silent and near catatonic. The house was covered in spell-marks and there was blood on the floor.

It was suddenly that they heard a sharp wail – a child's cries.

Augusta blanched. "Neville!" She cried, running into the house, searching desperately for her grandson.

"Augusta!" Moody called, warning her. He growled as he struggled on his wooden leg – he still wasn't completely used to it. "He's in the cupboard! Kitchen!" His magical eye informed him.

Augusta threw open the locked pantry door to find Neville, huddled up and crying. Alice had silenced the cupboard, but the spell had worn off. As soon as she had identified the attack, she had protected her son. Augusta seized her grandson in her arms, thanking any who would listen for the sensibleness of her daughter-in-law.

"He's safe." She smiled, hugging the toddler. "Alastor, he's safe. She protected him."

"Good. At least he didn't bear witness to it…" Moody stated. "If _Bellatrix Lestrange_ had found him…"

Augusta shook her head. "No one will hurt him. He's mine. I'll protect him from all of them!" She declared.

And so she did.

XXXXX

_21st June 1989, Wales:_

"ARGH!" The scream of a woman in labour pierced the still air of the Midsummer Solstice.

Kathryn Black laid in the centre of a stone circle barely a mile from her hidden 'childhood' home of Magic's Haven. Only a young woman who had been walking through the woods and met her was there to help.

"Push, Kathryn." The woman ordered. She was a practising Wiccan, appeared to know about the magical world and was therefore unsurprised by the spurts of fire around them as Kat's grip on her elemental magic got shaky. At Selene's birth, she'd had the others nearby to ground her.

"I'm too tired." Kat protested. She was cross. "I want Sirius. I want him here, RIGHT NOW!"

Assuming Sirius to be her charge's (and future friend's) husband, the woman smiled. "He watches you in his heart, Kathryn. He knows."

Kathryn didn't reply. She just screamed and pushed.

XXXXX

_Azkaban:_

Sirius felt all the horrific memories banished from his mind as a voice screamed in his head.

**_I want Sirius. I want him here, RIGHT NOW! _**This was followed by a scream. A familiar type of scream.

'_Kathryn.'_ The thought broke through his guilt-clouded brain, strangely bringing with it not the horror and misery of her abandonment, but memories of her as the mother of her child.

'_Children.'_

The word startled him as he thought it.

Why did he see her in his head with a son as well as a daughter?

And now he remembered the other thing he'd forgotten.

'_Harry. With the Dursleys. I'm innocent. Merlin. Harry, I swear.'_

XXXXX

_Wales:_

"You have a boy, Kathryn." Her new friend informed her.

"I do?" The woman asked shakily.

Her companion nodded. "We need to file a birth certificate."

Kathryn nodded – a Muggle one would suffice in the magical world.

"What's his name?"

"Orion." Kathryn murmured to the bundle in her arms. "Orion Coel Black." She looked at her friend. "Thank you, Anne."

"I need no thanks."

"You do. I know little of you, but I know enough. You are to be his godmother." She gave a smile as she thought of her husband's element. "Earth herself chose you."

Anne nodded. "Maybe she did."

And so Kathryn gained a new friend and companion. For Anne was to stay with her, as her Wiccan abilities spelled a deeper meaning and understanding to magic.

XXXXX

_Autumn Equinox 1989, New Forest:_

"Do you, Jason Aden Dobbs take Leila Elethia Orenda as your wife, to be bound to her eternally?" The Kernan asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Leila Elethia Orenda, take Jason Aden Dobbs as your husband, to be bound to him eternally?"

"I do."

"Then with this rope, you are bound to each other in heart, magic and life."

The Kernan took the white and back cords that wrapped their wrists and knotted them with a red cord to show them being bound. In the old form of the ceremony, he plaited the cords together to show the lives of the bride and groom now entwined.

"The ceremony is thus complete, and I pronounce you man and wife in the eyes of law, magic and heart. Place your fingers upon this paper."

Leila grinned at her new husband as they obeyed, placing the forefingers of their 'bound' hands against the paper that magically recorded their marriage.

"A copy will be sent to your home." The Kernan smiled, then looked out to their families and friends. "May I present to you Mr and Mrs Dobbs. You may kiss your bride."

Jason lifted the ivory veil covering his wife's face reverently, before placing a sweet kiss on her lips, hugging her close. Leila responded happily, eagerly anticipating their wedding night.

They walked down the makeshift aisle, before spreading into the area they'd set up for the 'reception'.

It was Jason who had selected the New Forest as the site for their wedding. Leila had chosen the date and form of the wedding – it was typically magical, but Jason's only Muggle relatives were his father and grandparents and they all knew. The New Forest had been chosen for it's closeness to their new home and the fact that Jason had grown up playing in the edges, and walking through the middle with his dad, who eagerly filled him in on the history.

That it was a forest and therefore an extremely suitable place for a magical wedding was only a bonus.

As they laughed and danced and chatted, Leila's eyes frequently passed over the party. Jonah, the eldest of her twin brothers, had given her away in lieu of Jack – the eldest of the Orenda clan – or Sirius, her elder sister's husband who was now technically Head of the Black family after his father's death earlier that year.

"Who are you looking for, Leila?" Jason asked her softly, placing his arms around her from behind. "Your sister?"

Leila looked up at him, surprised. "How did you guess?"

"I know you. I also know how important family was to her. What makes you think she isn't here? She's in an invisibility cloak, or hiding with her grand powers." Jason murmured, kissing his wife's temple.

Leila nodded. "I know. I just…"

"Miss her?"

"Yes. I mean, she went into a coma when I was six. We only had two years at school together, and then she was busy with the Academy and work. It just feels…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah. I never got to know her as well as I would have."

"She knows. But she loves you, and love transcends everything."

"You think?"

"I know." Jason smiled, pulling her to face him, and tugging on one of her curls. "I'll prove that to you tonight."

Leila shivered at the tone of his voice. They had decided to wait until they were married before sleeping together. The fact that their relationship had progressed swiftly lent itself to this. But Leila had sworn that when love found her – true love – she wouldn't wait. So when she felt herself drawn to the Healer who she had literally fallen for (he caught her), she accepted it easily.

"Things _will_ get better. I promise."

XXXXX

_5th September 1991, Dursley household:_

Four-year-old Harry Potter had started school. His cousin Dudley had been mean, but he had enjoyed it. However, something puzzled him.

"Aunt Petunia, where are my parents?" Harry asked, having realised he had never been told this important fact that meant he lived with the Dursleys.

"They're dead."

"How?"

"They died in a car crash when you were one." His aunt told him succinctly. "That's when you got that horrible scar on your forehead."

Harry, who rather liked his scar, was surprised. "I was there?"

"Yes. And don't ask questions."

XXXXX

_25th November 1991, St Mungo's:_

Remus walked into Radella's room with a stiff, yet almost sighing gait. He had just lost another job after a hard full moon. So he came to do what he always did.

Talk to Radella.

Sometimes he tried to imagine what she would say and do to comfort him, but it was no use. Having her so close and yet so far was torture for him, yet he could not stop it.

He could never stop it.

So he sighed again, and spoke to her softly.

XXXXX

_25th December 1991, Azkaban:_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mass murderer." A sneering voice spoke.

It was Grey, one of Azkaban's few human guards.

"What do you want, Grey?" Sirius' cold voice shot through the icy air of Azkaban like an arrow.

Grey took a step back at the man who did not sound insane. In fact he sounded… normal. Was that even possible?

"I've brought a letter for you, Black. Christmas present, you might say."

"And what is inside it?" Sirius asked. He held no hope for good news.

"Your mother, Katrine Black, is dead."

Sirius' head shot up. "Really?"

Grey took another step back at seeing the almost eager light in Sirius' eyes. He nodded. "Seems she 'passed away peacefully in her sleep'." He quoted.

Sirius let out a derisive snort. "Like that bitch has ever done anything peaceful in her life. So, what happens to the money?"

"All her belongings go to you as she had no will, and you are still technically the Head of the Black Family. The goblins are holding all your assets frozen until you are freed – hah! – or your wife and daughter go to claim them."

Sirius gave a nod. "I bet the Ministry's very cheesed off they can't take the stuff from me."

Grey, startled, nodded. "What do you expect? The Blacks are nearly as wealthy as the Potters and Longbottoms."

"Monetarily, wealthier. Potters and Longbottoms have more property value. Not to mention the Orendas, but Jack's still insane."

"You mention your wife's family?" Grey looked sickened. "After what you did?"

"Did? What did I do? I did _nothing_. _She_ left _me_." Sirius growled.

Grey stared at the man, shuddered and turned around. Sirius Black was an enigma someone else could figure out. He didn't want the headache.

But a phrase haunted him.

"_I did _nothing_."_

XXXXX

_8th February 1992, Amazon Rainforest:_

Kathryn had left her two children in Anne's capable hands for the day. Anne had truly been a godsend, and their exploration of Wicca and her connection to the Earth itself had been fascinating.

Today, however, she was locating one of the several Temples dedicated to obscure magic that appeared only on the twenty-ninth of February. She needed to get in there as soon as possible.

For this particular temple was dedicated to legends of Elementals. This included the original magical race (a particular type of witch or wizard), the Guardians, the Warrior, and the prediction that when the Heir arrived, the race would be as magic would – renewed.

That prophecy was not on Kat's mind, though it ought to be. It was the future.

If she was wise, she would remember it.

XXXXX

_29th February 1992:_

"You'll look after them?" Kat asked once more.

"Don't worry, Kat, we'll cope." Anne promised. "This is important. Go."

She nodded, kissed both her children, hugged her friend and left, disguising the trunk as she did so.

The Temple was only a hundred metres away, shimmering with magic and the forest's heat. She removed her shoes before she entered, pulling up the cowl of her homespun robe as she walked through the carved entrance. A man wearing only a cloth about his waist to cover his modesty greeted her. Tattoos and paints covered his skin.

"Child, why come you here?" He asked, his voice deep and welcoming, yet dangerous and wary.

"As the Guardian of Fire, as a quarter of the Elemental Guardians and as mother of a Warrior, I claim my right to this knowledge." She responded. She did not know what warrior she meant, only that Selene was one.

The dark-skinned man pressed fingers to her temple and passed an open palm in front of her face, as if scanning something.

"You speak truly. Know that you will always find us, Daughter of Fire, the magic that hides us is lifted from your eyes. The knowledge you seek is not easily found, yet it lies here. You must be brave if you wish to be considered worthy of it." The man explained. "However, what you wish to do is dangerous."

"It is my right, and my obligation." She replied. "I must know. I must do this. I have been forced to condemn so many to misery by Fate's decree. I cannot do so again."

"Unselfish then?" The man – was he a priest of sorts? – gave a mocking smile.

"Little is done without ulterior motive. I cannot deny that I want my husband and friends back."

The man bowed his head. "You have passed the test of honesty. Pass into the Elementals' Temple, Daughter of Fire."

Kathryn obeyed and immersed herself in temple drawings, scrolls and books, praying that she should find what she desired.

Hope.

Love.

Life.

The answer to her questions.

Little did she know that many of the answers lay in a large room in a British institution.

XXXXX

_1st July 1992:_

"So, how's it feel to be a fully-credited wizard, Paul?" Jonah asked the morning after Paul had arrived home.

Paul grinned at his best friend, Bill, who was pouring milk on his cereal. 'Home' had been the Burrow the previous night, and would be until he found an appropriate flat. The elder set of twins was visiting.

"Not much different to being a less-than-fully-credited wizard." Paul replied. "So, why you here?"

"Little brother, you wound us!" Joseph exclaimed. "What other _possible_ reason could we have for being here?"

"To tell us Gringotts rejected our applications?" Bill suggested.

"Bill!" His mother scolded. "Don't be so silly!"

"Yeah, Gringotts reject and sack you by letter." Jonah informed him with a grin, bringing on more scolding from Molly.

"Nope, you two start training on the fifteenth of August." Joseph smirked.

Paul dropped his spoon, splattering the milk of his nearly-finished cereal everywhere. "You serious?"

"As our brother-in-law's name." Jonah whispered, knowing the Weasleys didn't know.

Paul groaned. "That pun is dated."

"Well, the subject was…"

"By our sister."

Paul groaned. "I hope Fred and George don't turn out like you for Molly's sake."

Molly shook her head. "Too late. Those two are more trouble than they're worth. It's in the blood." She sighed, as Arthur walked in.

"Morning, boys." He kissed his wife on the cheek, showing no shock at the appearance of the Orendas. They had become a common fixture in the holidays at the Burrow (neither of the twins could cook). "Anything wrong, Molly?"

"Fred and George." Bill supplied helpfully, slurping his milk like an eight-year-old rather than an eighteen-year-old.

"Actually, I'm preparing for the stampede." She replied, placing the dishes of food on the table. She then opened the kitchen door, calling out in a soft yell, "Breakfast!"

Stampede was an accurate description as the rest of the Weasleys thundered downstairs. Even though the twins were only seven, Ron five, and little Ginny not even four, they still managed to make a sound reminiscent of the time Charlie dropped four cannon balls down the stairs to see what would happen.

Charlie, being sixteen and the biggest, was the first through, followed by the others.

"Morning all." Molly stated.

"Morning Mum." The children chorused, scrambling up to table.

With practised ease, Molly's wand dished out food to those too young to touch, reach or hold the platters. The children fell on the food like ravenous gannets.

It was at that moment that flames burst into life in front of Paul. A letter appeared, which he plucked from them with a trembling hand.

"Paul…" Bill began with a frown.

"But she's…" Jonah began.

Paul flipped the letter over. "The right seal."

He broke it, and pulled the contents out. He looked at the letter, gave a startled cry, and dropped it, walking out. Bill followed him, as his mother silenced the other confused and scared children.

Joseph picked up the letter.

_Congratulations, Paul. _

_Don't break too many tombs with Castration Curses on them._

XXXXX

_31st October 1993, Little Whinging Primary School:_

Harry sighed tiredly and stared dejectedly at the board. Out of some fit of cruelty, his Aunt Petunia had decided to inform him that today was the five-year anniversary of his parents' death.

He'd never enjoy Hallowe'en again.

Mrs Connelly, the Year One and music teacher who had taught Harry the previous year, noticed his sadness, and asked him about it as he was packing up for the day.

"What's wrong, Harry? You seem out of sorts." She asked him kindly.

Harry didn't mind her questions. She was one of the few adults he trusted. He certainly didn't trust the Dursleys, but knew Aunt Petunia had been telling the truth.

"Hallowe'en's the anniversary of my parents' death." He told her. "Five years today."

Mrs Connelly looked shocked and sad. "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry nodded. "I miss them. I don't remember anything but green light, but… I want _my_ mummy and daddy. Not Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. They don't want me."

"Now, Harry, I'm sure that's not…"

But Harry's shaking of his head stopped her. She remembered looking at him. She'd ended up putting him on free school meals because he otherwise never had lunch. Yes, she knew he was telling the truth.

She gave a smile. "Will your aunt mind if you're late?"

"Write her a note for me to give her, and she won't care." Harry responded.

Mrs Connelly couldn't help feeling shocked by the boy's frankness and his vocabulary.

"Very well. Come with me, Harry."

He followed her into the school's small music room.

"Not many boys like music unless it means hitting things." His teacher informed him. "However, you strike me as someone who likes it. You always sing in assembly."

Harry nodded. "No one minds then."

"Do you like singing, Harry?"

He gave a nod. "I have two memories before the Dursleys. One is lots of green light – I think it's the car crash. The other… I don't know if it's a real memory or if I constructed it, but… It's singing. I feel safe and warm. I think my parents are singing to me."

Mrs Connelly smiled. "It wouldn't surprise me if it were real, Harry. Lots of parents sing to their children. Now, would you like to learn to play an instrument? I can teach you after school. You don't have to tell anyone what we're doing – I'll tell your aunt I require you for some help."

Harry nodded. "She'll like that."

Mrs Connelly stored the comment away. "Now, I know you're small, but I have a feeling you'll suit the piano."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really? The piano?"

She gave a nod. "I'll teach you to read music too." She sat at the piano and gestured for him to sit next to her. Opening a simple music book, she began to show him.

"Now, see this white key in between two black ones? That's a D. You can remember it as being inside a kennel – D for dog. See? Now the ones next to it are C and E…"

XXXXX

_3rd July 1995:_

Harry walked home dejectedly with his school photo in his bag. Every year he had hoped, even prayed, that Aunt Petunia would keep it as she did Dudley's, putting it in the album. But she threw them all away, laughing, telling him that 'freaks don't get pictures'.

His was an unhappy, lonely existence.

But every once in a while he did have happiness.

His music lessons with Mrs Connelly was one, still under the guise of helping her out after school two or three times a week.

But the others…

When he was four, he played with a girl in the park. She had been bright, bubbly and friendly.

At six, at Christmas, a stuffed stag had appeared in his cupboard – which had been cleaned and the mattress was oddly soft. It had had a nametag – Prongs. There was something very familiar about it, but he didn't dare mention it to anyone.

In the summer he turned seven, he somehow ranDudley off a girl and her brother, after which their grateful mother had treated him to an ice cream, whispering that it was 'their little secret'.

These incidents were different to the oddly-dressed people who walked up to him, but he felt that they were somehow linked as well. Yet he kept secret and silent, holding them close like child holds a favourite teddy. He wondered if he had a fairy godmother out there, like Cinderella. Or maybe a guardian angel.

Little did he know that another incident was about to take place.

As he trudged along, a dark-haired little girl ran into him. His bag and she both fell to the floor.

"Ooph."

"Ow."

Harry looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He offered a hand.

She nodded. "I'm always bumping into things. Comes from having a brother. Mummy says I'm just like her niece or someone. I'm just growing. 'Sides, Ryan'll catch me up."

"Ryan?"

"My little brother. He's a terror."

Harry grinned as he picked up his bag and scattered belongings (the zip was broken, of course, which was why he had it). "I've got a cousin who's a terror."

"Does he put honey in your hair?"

Harry shook his head. "He beats people up for their pocket money."

The girl exclaimed appropriately. "That's horrible! Ryan never does that!"

Harry nodded. "Dudley takes horror to new levels." He picked up his school photo.

"Dudley? What a funny name!" She giggled. "Oh! Is that your school photo?"

Harry gave a nod and didn't protest as she tugged it from him. No one had wanted to see it before.

"Sarah!" A voice called.

"That's my mum." She told him. She proceeded to drag him to meet her mother.

"Mummy!" Sarah grinned.

A woman with her daughter's dark hair and large brown eyes sighed. "What did you do now?"

"Nothin'. Ryan chased me. I bumped into Harry. Look, he's got a school photo!" She shoved it into her mother's face.

"How did you know my name's Harry?" The boy in question asked suspiciously.

"Says on your photo."

"It's a lovely photo, dear." The woman smiled. "My two are home-schooled, I'm afraid. Sarah thinks school photos are a great novelty."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Mrs…"

"White, dear. Katrina White." She smiled. "I'm treating these two to an afternoon out. Since Sarah's adopted you, care to join us?"

"My aunt…"

"Oh, if she'll worry…"

Harry shook his head. "She won't."

He'd had a lot of fun at the arcade that afternoon.

And when Aunt Petunia locked him in the cupboard without food, he was stuffed enough that he didn't mind.

It was well worth it.

XXXXX

_1st July 1998, Hogwarts:_

"Do you think Harry will know?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

"I'm sure they've told him." Dumbledore replied. "Send his with the others."

"And what about Miss Black? And the others in America?" McGonagall wanted to know.

Dumbledore sighed. "The Jacksons are sending theirs to Circe's. Send Selene Black's. I suspect there will be no reply. Her mother was determined not to involve them for five years yet. Besides, as Sirius Black's daughter, she would suffer."

"Why did Kathryn leave? I don't believe even Sirius killed her. But after the Potters… She knew…"

"She had no choice. I suspect there is something we don't know though. It was so cold…"

"I know. I just hope Harry's okay." McGonagall fretted for the son of two of her favourite students.

Dumbledore smiled. "I have no doubt the boy will become one of your 'pride', Minerva. With his blood, it seems unlikely that he could be anything else."

"Nature versus nurture, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I just pray he doesn't end up in Severus' house. The man has no patience. And he still hates James… and Kathryn for that matter. At least only Harry will have to suffer his cruelty."

"Minerva, Severus will not allow his childhood hatred for James Potter to cloud his judgement."

"Albus, if the boy gets into Gryffindor, that will be enough to set Severus off. He hates my house."

"He has to."

"To the point that only Slytherin produces reasonably competent Potions Makers?"

"Well…"

Minerva sighed. "Never mind."

XXXXX

_June 1999:_

"HARRY!" A voice screamed.

Seconds later, two women and a boy appeared.

"Selene! Wake up!" Her mother called, shaking her gently.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" A voice called.

The darker-haired woman went to the door to speak to the landlord.

"It's alright. My niece just had a nightmare." She explained. "A pretty bad one from the looks of things."

The large, friendly man looked in. "Is she okay?"

Selene, who had now woken up, was in her mother's arms.

"She'll be fine. It happens sometimes."

The man nodded, wished them sweet dreams and left.

Anne shut the door. She had been playing the kids' aunt since they had met. Kathryn had jokingly said she wasn't _her_ sister – she had enough siblings anyway. Anne was her 'sister-in-law' and wouldn't Sirius be surprised to find out he had a new sister? That Anne's surname was Black was complete coincidence. Yet Anne still didn't know exactly where Sirius was.

"What happened, Lenie?" Kathryn asked her daughter, using her old pet name (Dora had only ever known her by it).

"I – I Saw…"

She related her nightmare – though vision would be a better term. She has Seen what had happened at Hogwarts that night.

"And then Quirrell fell on top of him… he nearly got the Stone…"

"That's when you woke up?"

Selene nodded.

"Quirrell is dead or dying, Selene. He did not get the Stone. Dumbledore arrived to save Harry – and the Stone – before Voldemort got them."

Selene and Orion both heaved sighs of relief.

"Go back to sleep."

They reluctantly obeyed.

Anne smiled at her friend as she was leaving to return to her own room. Then she noticed the wicked look on her friend's face.

"So, how _is_ your friend Rowan these days?"

Anne recalled the man sleeping in her room and blushed to the roots of her ruffled hair.

XXXXX

_The next morning, Hogwarts:_

Dumbledore watched the three children sleeping in the hospital wing affectionately. Already they seemed to be stealing the coveted crown of the Marauders and Enchanted for biggest troublemakers. One hundred and fifty points! Minerva had been so angry – and jumped to conclusions – making their punishment most unfair. He'd have to do something about that.

He looked at Harry's mussed head and cut face. The boy looked much healthier now than he had at the bedding of the year. Good food had done that. He wondered about the Dursleys. He also wondered if he'd have to tell the boy that dreadful truth – the prophecy. But he was too young. He'd wait until he was older.

He patted the messy hair and gave a benign smile.

"Sleep well, Harry."

XXXXX

_2nd July 2000, Azkaban:_

Cornelius Fudge hated his annual inspections of Azkaban. The guards were bad enough, and the prisoners! He walked quickly past the cells of the ranting Lestranges – they still believed You-Know-Who would rescue them! How odd.

Now, the next prisoner was in fact the woman's cousin – Sirius Black. A name that was used to scare children into good behaviour, nearly synonymous with evil and fear – near as much as You-Know-Who, who so few named even now. The fact that he'd remained undetected for so long gave the Auror Headquarters nightmares – he'd been there, one of them. Some claimed he was the reason for Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's retirement. The man lost six of his favourite and best Aurors in less than six months.

Two murdered.

Two insane.

One vanished.

And one a traitor, belonging to Voldemort.

Vanished. Black's wife and daughter. While her family believed her to live, and even doubted Black's guilt, the main belief was that Black had been caught by his wife – one of Voldemort's first victims – and he had killed her and his daughter to silence them.

But Fudge had never seen Sirius as the devoted – even 'cursed – daddy, and believed in the man's acting abilities. He wasn't even positive the man had had a trial. But he had seen the devastation afterwards – no one else could have done it, and Black was unharmed.

He looked at the prisoner in the highest security cell Azkaban had to offer.

"Good morning, Minister." A sane, if scratchy, voice spoke.

Fudge jumped, but answered shortly, "Black."

"Good year, I hope? Nothing happened?"

The Minister stared at the man. _No one_ stayed sane in Azkaban!

"It has been a good year for the wizarding world and myself." Fudge responded. Well, he was hardly going to mention the Chamber of Secrets, was he?

"Ah, lovely. Hogwarts still standing?"

A sharp nod.

Black seemed to guess that Fudge was not interested in small talk and leant back.

"Finished with your newspaper? It gets tiresome in here. I miss doing the crossword."

Silently, Fudge handed him the paper.

"Goodbye, Black."

"Cheerio!"

Sirius watched as Fudge left, then smoothed out the newspaper. At least _something_ had come from Fudge's tedious visits.

He grinned at a headline. It was about time the Weasleys got some money. They were an old family, he had no idea where it had all gone. Hmm, a holiday in Egypt… And there was Bill, young Paul's best friend…

A flicker caught his eyes. On the youngest boy's shoulder sat a very familiar rat. Missing a tow from his right front paw.

With a yelp, he began reading the article furiously. Hogwarts. The youngest boy – Ronald – was at Hogwarts.

With Harry.

"_He'll be Harry's best friend."_ A ghostly female voice echoed inside his head.

He was there, at Hogwarts, in the perfect position to strike should Voldemort…

That night, the guards reported Sirius Black muttering in his sleep.

"_He's at Hogwarts… He's at Hogwarts…_"

XXXXX

_31st July 2000, Canberra:_

"And in international news, Britain is under threat from escaped mass murderer Sirius Black…"

Kathryn Black's attention was drawn to the television in their hotel room.

"Kids!" She yelled.

Selene emerged from the magical trunk in time to see her mother collapse onto the sofa, laughing softly, strangely.

"Mum?" Despite moving around so much, both children's accents were the British with Welsh lilt that mimicked their mother's and was exacerbated by Anne's Welsh.

"He's free." Kathryn murmured.

"Who?" Selene asked.

"Is that _Dad_?" Orion asked incredulously, staring at the television screen.

Selene stared. "Circe, he looks crap."

"So would you, twelve years in prison!" Orion retorted. He looked much like his father, from the strong jaw to fathomless grey eyes, but for his lighter hair – his grandfather's chestnut – so took offence.

Their mother was still laughing softly.

"Mass murderer. Hah! They still think he's a mass murderer."

"Mum?"

"Kat, what is it?" Anne called out, emerging from the trunk.

She stared at the group. Then she looked at the television, showing Sirius' picture and name, then looked at Orion and Selene, before turning back to Kat.

"You're married to a _mass murderer_, and you never told me?"

"No. Because Sirius didn't kill anyone except in the line of duty, and there weren't many of those." Kat responded shortly. "Sirius was framed, and I couldn't say anything. Couldn't stop it. Couldn't stop _any_ of it."

Haltingly, Kathryn began to explain the full circumstances of her husband's absence and her flight from home.

XXXXX

_25th July 2002, Remus Lupin's home:_

"Padfoot!" Remus Lupin was startled to see the form of a large black dog at the door. Swiftly, he ushered him in.

Sirius proceeded to transform back into a human – long, ragged-haired, thin-faced and dead-eyed.

"What happened at the Tournament? It's all over the paper, Harry and Diggory disappeared… And Diggory's dead! The poor boy…"

"Remus, if you quit with the verbal diarrhoea, I might be able to tell you." Sirius gave a smirk, changing his face entirely.

Remus gestured impatiently, and Sirius related the entire story. Remus had always been a good listener (came with being a truly good teacher) and made all the appropriate noises in the appropriate places.

When he finished, Sirius leant back in his chair, watching Remus' changing face.

"Harry – he's okay?"

"A few cuts and bruises, and he's tired, but… oh, bloody hell, Remus, he was under the Cruciatus! _Voldemort's_ Cruciatus! Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

Remus was about to retort with 'Do you?' before remembering that Sirius _did_ know.He wondered why he'd ever believed him guilty, recalling everything. But he'd been out of it for a while, and so distraught…

"He's going back to the Muggles, isn't he?" Remus asked.

Sirius gave a morose nod. "Something about blood protection. But he hates it, Remus! When I offered him a home last year, he jumped at the chance, and two hours before, he thought I'd killed his parents!"

"And now they're sending him back, after watching a schoolmate die." Remus remarked bitterly. "I tried to get custody, Padfoot. But they gave the usual excuse. I was a werewolf, I was depressed, I'd be no fit parent to my _own_ young, let alone anyone else's! It's not fair! Della and I…"

"Never had the chance. How is she, Remus?"

"Same as always. Responds to few stimulus. Around the full moon, she's more alert, but nothing otherwise."

"I'm sorry."

"Why pity me? I've had nearly sixteen years to get used to it."

There was silence.

Then…

"Is there…"

"No. I have little contact with Alura and Damion, and they've heard nothing either. Her family have no clue. They know she's alive though, and they were never sure of your guilt."

"Really?"

"Yes. 'Specially Paul. He wouldn't hear a word against you."

Sirius gave a wan smile. "Anything new with the Orendas?"

"One lost, alas! Leila got married to a Healer, Jason Dobbs, in 1989. Got some kids too. Emma, the eldest, started Hogwarts last September. Adalia's head of her department, seeing some guy there, I believe. Twins and Paul are unattached."

"Jack?"

"No change. And, as you saw, Poppy's not giving up on him. She's still single."

Sirius nodded.

"Will we have anything as it should be?"

"After Harry's fifth-year, we hope. It's when she promised to return."

Sirius nodded. "I just hope it's not too late."

XXXXX

_14th August 2002, 12, Grimmauld Place:_

Harry wandered through the Black family home aimlessly. Relief was still coursing through him – he was going back to Hogwarts. Magic was one of the few good things in his life.

He approached a window. It was storming.

He wished he was out there, within it. There was little that could show Nature's ruthless warnings for good behaviour like a storm. Disasters seemed more like punishments of Nature. A storm was a warning, a reminder of her power. Raw power, the unharnessed nature of electricity, produced by air and water, centring on Earth herself.

He sighed.

He wished.

He prayed.

And someone, somewhere, must have heard him.

XXXXX

_23rd August 2002:_

Sirius was drinking Firewhisky again. Not a good thing, Remus noted, but his friend was bad enough without that a drink wouldn't make a difference. Sirius had barely had a chance to properly grieve Lily and James, let alone his wife and daughter's disappearance.

Finally, he demanded, "Where is she, Moony? Why did she leave?"

Part of Remus was gratified to be known as Moony once more, but he replied quietly. "I don't know, Sirius. I've kept my ears and eyes open for anything – everything – that could give me a clue. I don't know where she is. I've barely had contact with Alura and Damion."

Sirius was crying now. He always tended to be an emotional drunk. "She knew, Moony, she knew. How is this better?"

"Harry had a chance to grow up." Remus offered, but he silently agreed.

"If I find her again, how can I ever forgive her for leaving? For taking _her_ with her? I lost my reason when she disappeared." Sirius moaned.

"Let's just hope it was for the best. She said she'd return." Remus sighed, prayers in his words.

"She promised she'd change it. She promised."

They fell silent.

Neither saw a head of dark messy hair duck past the room and run up stairs, confused as to what he had seen.

XXXXX

_22nd June 2003:_

"NOOO! SIRIUS!" A scream ran through the cottage the Blacks were renting. (Anne had 'left' them the previous year, marrying her friend Rowan, as Kat could now easily cope with the children.)

The two children raced through the cottage to find their mother in her room, clawing at her sheets. Blood was seeping from self-inflicted wounds, and her face was contorted in horror, fear and heartbreak.

"No, no, no! Sirius, please…"

"Mum!" Orion yelled. "Mum, wake up! It's a nightmare."

Kathryn responded. She shot up in bed, froze, stared at her children, before running to the bathroom and being violently sick.

"Mum, what is it?"

"The Curse – it's over." Kat stated. "Your father is dead. He fell through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"The Gateway?"

Kat nodded.

"But then…"

"It doesn't stop the pain I felt when his soul was quite literally ripped from mine, Lenie. But we'll break the Curse. Katrine's not alive to reinstate it."

"You mean…"

She pulled her daughter and then her son into a fierce hug.

"I'll bring him back to meet you, babies. I promise. I'll set things right.

"The Guardians will return."

XXXXX

July saw the symbol of Fire Star, one of four legendary anti-Death Eater vigilantes, return to defy Voldemort once more.

XXXXX

_13th July 2003:_

Kat was tired – even by fire, traversing half the planet was hard. Still, she'd got the bastards in Australia. Now it was time for a little work here.

She spied the Order watcher.

'_Little Nymphadora,'_ she thought. _'Not so little anymore, of course, Dora.'_

Carefully she wove an illusion, hiding her entrance from the young Auror. She smoothed her leather jacket – worn more for effect than any need to keep out the chill – and approached the front door.

She rang the bell. Ah, it was good to be in the twenty-first century again.

A large man with a face that began rapidly turning colours opened the door.

She smirked.

"Hi Vernon."

_THUD._

XXXXX

A/N:

Ah, over! Very long, you know – nearly 10 000 words!

Anyone who can give some of the allusions in here (Kat's greeting to Vernon, for example) and guess exactly what that 'thud' was get cookies.

I don't know when I'll be posting up _Elemental Warriors_ – school starts tomorrow, so life'll be a bit hectic, plus I've created extra work for myself (I'm trying to continue four full A-levels, rather than three plus General Studies).

Anne and Sarah made me laugh through their reviews – hence they have mentions. Anne has a character because of her brilliant fics – _Living With Danger_, and _Living Without Danger_, plus all the rest. She's known as whydoyouneedtoknow. I highly recommend.

Good luck with the new school year everyone!

Lol, Tanydwr


End file.
